


Jamais  je n'avouerai

by Diana924



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Historical References, M/M, OTP Feels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, p0rn fest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Cosa esattamente provasse per Philippe era una domanda che Lorraine evitava di porsi per diversi motivi.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Perché così avrebbe dovuto cercare una risposta soddisfacente in fondo al suo cuore e non voleva addentrarsi troppo in tali meandri e poi perché sapersi amato suppliva meravigliosamente alla sua palese incapacità di amare.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamais  je n'avouerai

Cosa esattamente provasse per Philippe era una domanda che Lorraine evitava di porsi per diversi motivi.

Perché così avrebbe dovuto cercare una risposta soddisfacente in fondo al suo cuore e non voleva addentrarsi troppo in tali meandri e poi perché sapersi amato suppliva meravigliosamente alla sua palese incapacità di amare.

Il fratello del re lo amava, questo a corte ormai lo sapevano tutti, dal re che girava la testa dall’altra parte all’ultimo dei valletti, finché la regina madre era stata in vita Philippe era stato discreto ma ora avrebbe portato qualsiasi suo legame di fronte alla corte e questo significava che lui avrebbe brillato, quelli prima di lui potevano accontentarsi delle ombre ma lui sarebbe stato al centro del palcoscenico, un ruolo a cui la sua nascita lo chiamava fin da sempre.

Philippe lo amava così tanto e lui … provava qualcosa per l’altro ma non sapeva se era desiderio, tenerezza o solamente ambizione, Beatrix avrebbe sostenuto che era la legittima vendetta: loro si presi il trono che spettava alla sua famiglia e ora lui aveva sedotto il fratello del re.

Eppure, quando vide il volto di Philippe che lo fissava con uno sguardo pieno di amore si sentì … sbagliato, indegno di quell’amore incondizionato. Per questo tornò subito ad assaltare la bocca dell’altro, beandosi di quei sospiri, di quelle mani che lo cercavano insaziabili, di quel corpo che voleva solamente appartenergli, cercando di toccare ogni porzione di pelle, Philippe era bello, troppo bello per un uomo pensò per un sitante prima di sentire la mano del duca d’Orleans che gli tolse il respiro. L’altro si muovevasotto di lui invitante, seducente, innamorato ed era quello che più lo preoccupava pensò mentre cercava di reprimere i gemiti di piacere, era bravo a fare quello si disse, Guiche o quella serpe di Mancini dovevano avergli insegnato diversi trucchi interessanti pensò con una punta di stizza e forse di gelosia prima di cercare per l’ennesima volta quelle labbra.

C’era qualcosa di stonato in tutto quello pensò prima di portare le sue dita sulle labbra dell’altro, mai e poi mai avrebbe accettato di essere fottuto dall’altro, ne andava della sua reputazione e a Philippe sembrò non importare, sembrava quasi che non lo trovasse degradante o irrispettoso, niente affatto si disse mentre lo osservava succhiare e leccare le sue dita mimando la penetrazione, il fratello del re era una puttana fatta e finita si disse Lorraine, e da quella notte sarebbe stata la sua puttana.

Solo quando fu sicuro che l’altro avesse fatto un lavoro accettabile si azzardò a provare, l’altro era pur sempre il fratello del re e il terzo nella linea di successione, e doveva essere andata bene pensò, il tempo di far abituare il corpo dell’altro a quell’intrusione e dopo qualche istante aggiunse un secondo dito, i gemiti dell’altro lo eccitavano oltre misura, doveva possederlo e doveva farlo il prima possibile altrimenti sarebbe venuto senza toccarlo e l’altro non avrebbe apprezzato, di questo era sicuro.

Il tempo si sentire l’altro ansimare e pregarlo, era quello che stava aspettando si disse prima di sostituirsi alle dita. Philippe ansimò e poi lo strinse a sé, accogliendolo, come se i loro corpi fossero fatti per essere uniti, per essere un solo e quello non va bene, non va affatto bene anzi così i suoi piani andranno all’aria.

Non doveva pensarci, non mentre si muoveva veloce, cercando di eseguire gli ordini che l’altro gli lanciava con gli occhi tra un bacio e l’altro, Philippe voleva essere preso con forza, passione e amore e lui era sempre stato un bravo attore sebbene … per ora era solo carnalità ma poi, forse, ammesso e non concesso, poteva essere qualcosa di più.

Avvicinò le mani al volto dell’altro, quella bellezza efebica lo disorientava, quel volto pieno d’amore lo confondeva ma ora doveva pensare solamente a muovere i fianchi mentre l’altro lo incoraggiava prima che lo fermasse. Rimase sorpreso, forse aveva sbagliato qualcosa si disse poco prima che Philippe invertisse le posizioni.  
Cercò di nascondere il ghigno, l’altro era pur sempre un Borbone, nascevano con l’idea di dominare ma a lui andava bene così, l’unica cosa che contava in quel momento era continuare a muoversi, era così vicino e a giudicare dal membro dell’altro che rimbalzava tra i loro stomaci anche l’altro era vicino all’apice.

Portò la mano lì e iniziò lentamente a muoverla per poi aumentare il ritmo, cercando di portare l’altro al limite, era suo compito occuparsi prima di Philippe e poi pensare a sé, questo e solo questo doveva importargli e sorprendentemente gli stava riuscendo più facile di quanto pensasse si disse, ancora una spinta, ancora … ne voleva ancora, tutta la notte, tutte le notti per sempre e non doveva andare così, doveva essere l’altro a desiderarlo, ad amarlo, non lui … era tutto sbagliato pensò poco prima di sentire il piacere pervadere ogni singolo punto della sua pelle, no, era tutto eprfetto, tutto assolutamente perfetto.


End file.
